1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to locking modules and support stands, particularly, to a locking module and a support stand used for a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices, such as liquid crystal display monitors, often stand on a flat surface using a support stand. A typical support stand includes an elevating support attached to a display device, and a base seat to mount the elevating support. Generally, the elevating support is mounted on the base seat with screws or latching hooks, or the elevating support is integrally formed with the base seat.
However, when the elevating support is screwed on the base seat, it is inconvenient to assemble or disassemble the typical support stand, because the screws need to be tightened or loosened one by one. When the elevating support is latched on the base seat, the typical support stand may have a poor structural strength, because the latching hooks may be easily damaged by an external force or abraded. When the elevating support is integrally formed with the base seat, the typical support stand may be inconvenient to carry or package, because the typical support stand occupies a relatively large space.
What is needed, therefore, is a locking module and a support stand for a display device that overcomes the limitations described.